I return to you
by HPgirl0504
Summary: draco malfoy has decided to trun against evil and become good. Will the order accept him, and his information? Trust me the story is alot better than it sounds. No slash.


It was a frigid November day and the cold wind was whipping mercilessly at a boy with Blonde almost white hair and extremely pale skin. He his and nose began to water the ferocity of the wind and his wispy looking hair was blowing in his icy blue eyes at every gust of wind. He was staring at a place that he once was extremely familiar with. A place he once called home. He knew its secrets and its dark past. He loved this place dearly and would hate to see it fall to the dust of history. Just as he had hated seeing it's greatest headmaster fall to the dust of history. He had done it. Although he had been unable to perform the spell to slay the great man he was convinced he had one it. He knew in his heart that Dumbledore would not have died without his help and he had destroyed himself with guilt.

"Nothing more than I deserve." He thought bitterly.

About 1 mile away, in a warm and comfy castle Harry Potter sat plotting points on a map. He was thinking about that fateful day a few years back when the man he thought of as a surrogate grandfather had been murdered. He remembered the look on Dumbledore's face as he had begged for his life. He remembered the look of fear, shock, and betrayal in his eyes as he crashed to the ground. Harry looked up in to s pair of cold blue eyes and saw fear mixed with the smallest twinge of sadness. At that instant Harry felt bad for Draco, but this did not mask his hatred in the slightest bit. He promised himself and Dumbledore that if was to ever see Draco again he would hurt him, not kill him but defiantly hurt him. And this was a promise he _meant_ to keep.

Draco walked slowly up to the massive oak doors that were so familiar to him.

"It's good to be back. I hope." He thought

He knocked on the massive doors with both hands in order to make the feeblest sound. He could hear the pounding reverberating on the walls inside. Suddenly someone was running towards the door at a brisk pace.

"Who is it?" a woman presumably the runner answered.

"Hermione you can't just ruddyask who it is!"

"Ronald you were not supposed to say my name!"

"Το Φοίνικας πετά στα ύψη μέσω του ουρανού" The woman shouted.

"Err. Hi?" Draco said slightly confused.

"Who is it?" The man demanded.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." He said slowly

He heard a tiny gasp come from behind the door.

"It can't be." The woman whispered.

"What do you want!" the man yelled

"I want to talk. I need help."

"Why should we help you?" the man demanded

"Because… Because I have a Horcux."

There was a mumbled conversation taking place behind the doors but Draco couldn't hear a word of it. Draco now heard more foot steps and an older woman's voice, a young man's voice and 2 other men's voices. They all conversed quickly and then a new voice called out-

"You may enter only if you do 2 things."

"Yes?" Draco answered briskly. He was freezing and could no longer fell his ears, fingers, or toes.

"You lave you're wand, any people or other weapons, and any other parcels besides the horcrux outside and you allow us to use Veraterissum."

"Fine." At this point Draco would agree with anything.

He had no other parcels so he simply laid his wand down on the ground. There was a click and the sound of mechanisms working in the doors. The doors began to glide open and Draco came face to face with the people he had loathed so much while at Hogwarts.

"Malfoy" Harry spit with disgust.

Draco had no come back. As far as he was concerned he was not worthy of retorting. He and his family had bestowed so much misery upon these poor people, and the ones he used to call "friends" had bequeathed such complicated and dangerous times. No. No Draco would not reply he cast his gaze to the ground.

"Answer me when I talk to you Malfoy!" Harry shouted angrily.

"Crucio!" Harry said raising his wand.

Draco fell to the ground and withered in pain. It felt as thought thousand of sharp burning pins were being shoved through his body one by one.

Malfoy groaned in pain.He could briefly make out somebody telling Harry to stop but he didn't. Draco continued to shudder violently on the ground until he eventually lost consciousness.

He woke up in a white infirmary bed felling much warmer than he had before but with a splitting headache.

"Mr. Malfoy?" a quiet voice spoke.

Draco looked up to see his ex- teacher, Professor McGonagall.

"Uhh." Was all Draco could utter.

"Was the horcrux you brought to us legitimate?" She demanded.

Draco simply nodded his head, sending a sharp, shooting pain in to his head.

"Why did you bring it to us?" She said more kindly in an almost grandmother like tone.

"I want to be with good not evil. I was wrong. I'm sorry." He managed to choke out.

He had never had to say that he was sorry before. He felt very peculiar about it. He had been proud, cocky, and arrogant before but he had realized they were extravagancies he could not afford so he lost those qualities, but as he lay there in the bed he felt some of that pride come back. He felt as though he was too good to say sorry.

"Draco! Pull it together. You are not too good for these people. They will protect you!" He thought angrily. He hated these feelings with a passion. He had inherited them from the father he had once loved but now loathed. Draco's train of thought was broken as Harry Potter stormed in to the room followed closely by Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger.

"Harry stop!" Hermione shouted, obviously upset.

'Mate, calm down. I want revenge as bad as you do but if we knock him unconsious again or worse we might never learn about the horcrux."

Harry slowley lowered his wand. He realized he had gotten his revenge. He no longer wanted to hurt or kill Malfoy but he wanted information. The information that might save the wizarding world.

- hey this is just random story i decided to write so tell me if you want me to write another chapter. thanxs!


End file.
